


Leurs Désirs. Mes Choix.

by Ahelya



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Stick veut un soldat, un guerrier. J'en suis un. La plus jeune et le meilleur de tous.





	Leurs Désirs. Mes Choix.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite au cours de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Girouette".
> 
> Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Stick veut un soldat, un guerrier. J'en suis un. La plus jeune et le meilleur de tous. Il le sait. Je le sais. Les autres le savent. Chacun d'entre eux. Mais au lieu de se réjouir d'avoir un tel guerrier à leurs côtés, ils essaient de s'en passer. Comme si une chose pareille pouvait se produire. Comme si j'allais me laisser faire…

Les Natchios veulent une petite fille, une princesse. J'essaie de l'être. Je fais semblant. Je réussis. En quelque sorte. Les cours de danse sont une bonne chose mais je ne vis que pour l'hiver et le retour de mon maître de capoeira.

Stick veut un agent. Il y a quelqu'un qu'il veut récupérer, quelqu'un qui a été son élève. Tout comme moi. Différemment de moi. J'accepte la mission avec joie.

Matthew veut un compagnon. Et moi aussi en fait, quelqu'un dont les ténèbres, la noirceur répond à la mienne et elles sont là ces ténèbres mais elles ne sont pas comme les miennes.

Stick veut Matthew mais je suis allée trop loin, trop vite. Je ne peux pas lui donner Matthew. Je ne veux pas lui donner Matthew ? Il doit se contenter de moi. Je suis encore et toujours son guerrier, son agent. La meilleure et la plus jeune. Mais Matt est toujours dans son esprit. Même après tout ce temps. Il le veut, peut-être tout autant que moi après toutes ces années qui se sont écoulées…

Matthew veut un compagnon. Encore et toujours. Mais pas un qui répond à ses ténèbres. Je ne peux pas l'être. J'essaie pourtant. J'ai choisi. Lui plutôt que Stick. Sa vie plutôt que celle de nos ennemis. Le soldat de la Main nous aurait trahi, tué. Je devais…

Stick veut ma mort… Et alors que je viens de tuer son assassin, je veux la sienne… Et Matthew m'en empêche.

La Main me veut. Je suis leur arme, la fameuse arme contre laquelle on m'a toujours mise en garde. L'arme que je dois détruire… Matthew me donne le choix. La vie de Stick ou devenir l'arme de la Main…

La Main veut son arme et la mort de Matthew et cet idiot se jette dans la bataille sans moi… Mais je le rejoins.

Matthew veut s'enfuir avec moi mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est qu'un impossible rêve…

Je ne veux pas mourir mais je fais un choix.

Sa vie plutôt que la mienne.

Ma mort au lieu de la sienne.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas trop où j'ai voulu en venir avec ce texte mais… je suis parti d'un point et je suis allée à un autre ?


End file.
